Content delivery systems, such as broadcasting systems, sometimes receive content broadcast scheduling information from multiple parties. Scheduling information may sometimes conflict when scheduling information is received from the multiple parties. Resolving the scheduling conflicts is often cumbersome, time-consuming, and inaccurate.